


Bipeds and the Deep Blue Sea by Lavvyan

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It made no sense that Rodney should want that particular penguin. John slid where Rodney preferred to walk, burning his energy like he might be missing something. John didn't squawk, he drawled, and he'd never shown any interest in the stars Rodney studied every night.





	Bipeds and the Deep Blue Sea by Lavvyan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bipeds and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482305) by Lavvyan. 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Bipeds and the Deep Blue Sea by Lavvyan](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/216890.html#cutid1)  
**Length** : 0:06:38  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Bipeds%20and%20the%20Deep%20Blue%20Sea%20by%20Lavvyan.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
